Kenna and Sonic's Story - Book 1
by Kenna1990
Summary: Sonic, Manic, and Sonia find a book that was hidden in a cave. They bring it to their father and he tells them that they must return it to where they found it. Kenna's father, Talon, finds the book and brings it home, unaware that he is being watched by the Tribe who are a ruthless group of men. What will become of Kenna and her brothers after their father is killed, or was he?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

****Characters: Hakothe, Abavar, Tribe Scout

Setting: Prison

Hidden deep in the forest; a large tower stood over ten stories tall and had a very intimidating feel. It was made of dark stones that were covered in moss and ivy. The roof was made out of darker stones. Surrounding the tower was a large wrought-iron gate, each of the bars topped with a single spike.

The front door of the building opened and two men in black hooded cloaks stepped out. The first man lowered his hood, revealing sandy-blonde hair. His eyes were a dangerous dark color and wore a red necklace around his neck. He was none other than the ruthless Tribe leader, Hakothe. The other man lowered his hood, showing his ear-length black hair and brown eyes.

Hakothe looked out and asked with an annoyed tone, "Where is that man?" The other man, Abavar, looked at him and shrugged. The leader sighed deeply and replied, "It does not take this long to find a book. If he is not here soon…" before he could finish his sentence, the gates burst open and a scout rode up to them.

He dismounted his horse and walked up to them. Hakothe approached him and asked, "Did you find it?" The man shook his head and explained, "I looked everywhere sir, but I could not find it." Hakothe breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

He then said, "Then we must find the Reader first." When Abavar and the scout gave him a puzzled look, he replied, "Where the Reader is, that is where the Book is." He smiled manically. "And I know just where to find one." He looked at the scout and said, "You, I want you to watch a certain family." The man looked at him confused so he continued on, "They live in a mansion just outside this forest. The parents have three children, twin boys and a little girl." He glared at the man ordering, "You are to watch the girl until I tell you take her. Do nothing to her or her family until then."

The man gulped and asked, "What is her name, sir?"

Hakothe smiled and replied, "Her name is Kenna, and she will be mine."

* * *

**A.N. Comments and Reviews appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Characters: Talon, Taralin, Kana (12), Kell (12), Kenna (6)

Setting: Talon's mansion

The sun shone brightly over a mansion nestled in a valley. It was two stories with tall white pillars holding up a balcony that led to the second level and was made of white stone. The front door was oak and had a brass doorknob. The inside of the mansion was massive.

The floor was white marble with a long red velvet rug that led from the front door to the large marble staircase. It had seven steps on the bottom that led to a landing. Two staircases of the same material led up to the second floor on both sides. There were three doors on the second level, all made of the same wood.

One of the doors opened and a little girl walked out. She had dark green eyes and flaming red hair. Her skin was fair and she wore a red nightgown, tucked under her arm was a teddy bear.

Kenna heard her parents and brothers talking in another room. She bounded down the stairs, running into the kitchen. Her parents and brothers were sitting at the table eating breakfast. The table was circular and made of oak; it had a green velvet cloth running across the middle, draping down on both sides, a small vase of flowers sat in the middle.

The father, Talon, looked up at smiled at her. He was a bear of a man with jet-black hair and dark green eyed and wore a yellow shirt, dark green cloak, brown pants and black boots. Around his neck, he wore a silver chain with a dragon pendant.

He stood up and walked over to the little girl picking her up. "Good morning Kenna." He said in a deep voice.

Kenna smiled and kissed his bearded chin. "Good morning Papa." She said, hugging him. Talon carried the six-year-old over to the table and sat her between the two boys, Kana and Kell.

Kana was a twelve-year-old boy with fair skin, jet black hair and green eyes. He wore a lime green shirt, black pants and brown shoes. A red amulet hung around his neck. He smiled at Kenna and, after swallowing the food in his mouth, said "Hey sis." Kenna smiled and hugged him, then turned to hug her other brother, Kana's twin, Kell. Kell had the same skin, hair and eye color as Kana. He wore a light brown shirt, dark brown pants, and black shoes. He also wore a white amulet around his neck. As Kenna hugged him, he chuckled and hugged her back.

Kenna glanced at her mother who was still eating, not bothering to look at her daughter. "Good morning Momma." the little girl said quietly. Taralin smiled and went back to her breakfast. Like Kenna, Taralin had red hair and green eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a bun behind her head. She wore a dark green dress with white trim and black boots.

The family sat and ate in silence for a few minutes until Kana tapped Kenna on the shoulder and said, "Hey sis, you want to go to the forest with me?" She looked at him confused and he told her there was someone he wanted her to meet.

Her eyes grew wide and she grinned, responding, "Ok." She then looked at her father and said, "Papa, may I?" Talon smiled and nodded. Kenna grinned and continued eating. After she was done, she picked up the teddy bear, skipped over to Talon, kissing him on the cheek then skipped off to her room to get dressed.

Talon watched her and once she was gone, he looked at Kana and said, "Son, are you sure it is safe to introduce her to Nero?"

Kana looked at him and said, "Father, don't worry. Nero is very gentle. He won't hurt her." He chuckled to himself, "Besides, I think Kenna needs another friend besides me and Kell." Talon and Kell looked at him and laughed, nodding.

* * *

Kenna was in her bedroom getting ready to go with her brother. Her room was white with pink trimming on the walls. Next to the large window was her bed and a table with a small lamp. Kenna put on a red shirt, overalls, white socks and tennis shoes. As she finished tying her shoes, she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" She called out and when her brother answered, she walked up to the door and opened it.

Kana stood in the doorway and said, "Are you ready to go Kenna?" His sister looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and they walked down the stairs to the entry room.

* * *

Talon stood at the bottom of the stairs smiling. Kenna grinned at her father as he bent down to hug her. First, he took out a hairband and pulled her hair back in two ponytails, then he wrapped his arms around her and said to her, "Be a good girl and listen to your brother ok?" Kenna nodded her head yes.

"I will Papa." She replied as Talon stood up and looked at his son.

"Kana, I am counting on you to take care of her." He stated as Kana nodded.

"Don't worry Father. She'll be fine." Kana said as Kenna rushed over and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the door. The young man grinned and walked with his sister out the front door and towards the forest.

**A.N. Comments and Reviews appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A NEW FRIEND/ TRAINING**

Characters: Kana (12), Kenna (6), Nero, Kell (12), Talon

Setting: Forest

Kenna grinned up at Kana as they walked through the forest, her hair gleaming in the sunlight. After a few minutes, the six-year-old asked, "Where are we going Kana?"

Kana looked down at his sister, smiled and replied "There is someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" Kenna asked as her brother chuckled.

"You'll see." He replied and the two continued to walk in silence until they came to a small glade. A few minutes after they arrived, a large grey wolf emerged from the bushes. He had dark grey fur with a lighter shade around his neck. His gold eyes focused on the little girl.

Frightened, Kenna turned around and ran behind a tree. Kana walked over and knelt down, "Kenna…" he said softly, extending his hand out to his sister. "don't be afraid." She peeked out at him from behind the tree. "He won't hurt you, he's very gentle." The boy said, trying to reassure his sister. When Kenna moved back behind the tree, Kana then said "I would never introduce you to an animal that would hurt you." The little girl looked into her brother's eyes and realized he was right. She slowly emerged from behind the tree and took his hand and they walked over to the wolf.

"Kenna, this is my pet wolf, Nero." Kana said, as they approached the animal. As Nero slowly walked toward them, Kenna tightened her grip on Kana's hand and turned her head away. Sensing her fear, the wolf stopped and to prove he meant no harm, he laid down. When Kenna saw this, she released Kana's hand and slowly approached Nero. Kana watched as Kenna knelt down on the ground, staring at the wolf. She held a hand out and Nero lifted his head up and touched her hand with his nose.

Kenna looked up at her brother and he nodded, adding "You can pet him if you want to." The six-year-old looked back at the animal and slowly crawled toward him, reaching out to pet him. Nero watched and waited patiently as the child approached him. She slowly moved her hand up and down his back. The wolf licked her hand and she smiled at him. He rolled over on his side and the girl looked at her brother, confused. Kana chuckled and explained that Nero wanted her to rub his stomach.

Kenna turned back to the animal lying on the ground and rubbed her hand back and forth across his stomach. She reached his right thigh and lightly scratched it. Nero closed his eyes and began to pant and kick his leg. This reaction caused the little girl to withdraw her hand and back away. Kana bent down and said, "It's ok Kenna. That means he liked what you were doing." She stared at the wolf for a few minutes and then he stood up and walked over to her. The child shivered as he sat down in front of her and licked her face. After a while, she stopped shaking and started to laugh, feeling Nero's warm, wet tongue on her cheek.

Kana smiled as the two played together. Kenna found a stick and threw it, Nero ran after it and brought it back. The game continued on and Kana looked up, noticing that it was starting to get dark. He turned to his sister and said, "Sis, it's time to go meet Father and Kell. Say good-bye to Nero." She stood up and waved good-bye to her new friend.

"Good-bye Nero!" Kenna yelled out as the wolf stood up and walked back into the forest. She turned around and smiled as Kana took her hand and they walked back home.

* * *

Kell and Talon were in an open field just outside of the forest. The grass swayed against their ankles as they stood across from each other.

Talon took out his dragon medallion and said, "Kell, I want you to take your medallion out." Kell reached into his shirt and pulled out black cord with a gold eagle-shaped pendant. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and imagine yourself in that form." The young boy followed his father's instructions and soon his body was engulfed in a bright light. It disappeared and revealed a huge gold eagle standing in Kell's place.

His father smiled and changed into his dragon form. "Now son…" he roared. "You will fight me in your new form." Kell looked at him confused and his father went on to explain, "You can use all the same techniques I taught you in this form as well as your human form. We will fight until Kana and Kenna arrive." The eagle flew high above the dragon and said, "Bring it on Father…" Talon grinned, took a deep breath and blew out a huge fireball toward his son. Kell dodged the attack and his father blew another one at him. This time, the eagle flapped his wings, creating a huge gust of wind that pushed the fireball back. The dragon absorbed the attack and smiled, "Not bad son…"

"I learned from the best." The eagle replied, smiling. The fight continued on for at least an hour.

Up on a hill, Kana and Kenna stood watching their father and brother battle. The child's eyes light up as she ran down the hill yelling "Papa!" Talon turned around and smiled at his daughter, and then turned back to Kell.

"Enough son, your siblings are here." Kell landed and changed back into his human form. Kenna ran over and hugged Talon's front right leg. "Did you have fun baby-girl?" he asked and Kenna nodded yes. The dragon looked up and noticed the moon shining brightly. "Children, get on my back, it's time to go home." Kana lifted his sister onto Talon's back, Kell climbing up behind him. Talon spread his wings and flew off into the night.

**A.N. Comments and Reviews appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**BETRAYAL**

Characters: Talon, Kana (12), Kell (12), Kenna (6), Taralin, Midnight, Hakothe, Abavar

Setting: Talon's mansion / Prison

Talon and the children arrived back at the mansion. Kell jumped off his father's back, followed by Kana who was carrying Kenna. The six-year-old had fallen asleep on the way home. Their father changed back to his human form and they walked into the house.

As they walked through the front door, Taralin's voice called out, "I was wondering when you would get back…" Talon motioned to the boys to take their sister to her room and put her to bed. The two nodded and head down the hall as their father walked into the living room.

Taralin was sitting in a dark purple and gold striped chair next to the fireplace. The walls were white with a similar color trim. Large glass windows stood at the opposite end of the room with light purple curtains. Ontop of the mantle were pictures of Talon, Taralin and the three children. Across from it was a large winged chair, a small couch and two small chairs. Talon walked over and sat down in the winged chair and looked at his wife.

"Love, you have not been the same since Kenna was born…" he stated as she looked at him.

"What do you mean love?" she asked.

"Your personality has changed." He replied and the woman chuckled softly.

"It's nothing to worry about." She stated as Talon sighed and took her hand in his.

"Darling, if something is wrong, you can tell me." He whispered and she stared at him for a few minutes before responding.

"Nothing is wrong love, I promise." She whispered back and her husband closed his eyes. Talon knew something was not right, but he also knew that Taralin would not keep secrets from him so he decided to trust her. Nodding, he stood up and told her he was going to go say goodnight to their daughter and then go to bed. She nodded and he walked out of the room and down the hall to Kenna's room.

The two boys were in Kenna's busy getting their sister ready for bed. The walls of her room were a light pink with white trim. A large bed stood against the back wall. The sheets were white satin with a pink silk cover; the pillows were the same color, and in front of the bed was a large chest filled with all kinds of toys. A large circular window stood on the wall next to the bed. Kell folded the sheets and blankets back while Kana took Kenna into the bathroom. He sat down and gently took Kenna's outfit and shoes off, he then pulled her nightgown over her head, gently pull her arms through. After that, he brushed her hair. Standing up, he carefully carried her over to her bed and laid her in it, pulled the covers over her and placed her teddy bear beside her.

Talon quietly entered into the room, smiling at the sight of his child sound asleep. He walked over and bent down beside her. Kissing her forehead, he whispered "Goodnight baby-girl." Standing up, he and the boys walked out of the room, Talon silently closing the door. As the three walked to their separate rooms, none were aware of the betrayal that would soon befall the small family.

Taralin stood up from her chair and picked up her suitcase. She looked down the hall and waited for the light in Talon's room to go out. once the room was dark, she draped her black-hooded cloak around her, slipped out of the mansion and into the horse barn.

All the stalls were empty except for two. Talon's horse, Star was in one eating his hay. He was tall and had chocolate brown hair, mane and tail. He also had a white star-shaped patch in the middle of his forehead; hence how he got his name. The young horse looked at her for a few minutes, then went back to his dinner. Taralin walked over to the stall across from him and opened the door. "Good evening Midnight." She whispered to the animal. Midnight was a beautiful pure-breed stallion with sleek black hair. She heard her mistress's voice and walked over to her.

Taralin smiled and gently stroked the horse's face. She then walked over to the side of the stall and picked up a blanket, laying it over the horse's back. After strapping on the saddle and bridle, she secured her suitcase to the back of the saddle. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, mounted the horse and clicked three times. The horse ran out of the barn and into the forest, hooves thundering on the ground.

* * *

Hakothe sat in a chair at his desk, books and papers strewn all across it. The walls were a dark stone and the floor was wooden. Across from where he sat was a large stone fireplace. In front of it was a bear-skin rug, two comfortable-looking chairs and a couch. Above the fireplace was a stuffed bear head.

The Tribe leader leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he growled.

"Abavar sir." The voice replied, continuing, "There is a young woman here who has some information about our Reader."

Hakothe smiled and said, "Bring her in." The door opened and Abavar and Taralin walked in. The woman walked up to the leader and his second-in-command slipped out, closing the door behind him. After a few minutes of silence, the man said, "Sit with me." Motioning his guest to the couch in front of the fireplace.

The leader sat on the left side and Taralin sat on the right. "So, you have some information about the child I seek?" he asked and the woman smirked, nodding.

"As you know, my daughter, Kenna was born with the same ability as I was." She explained as the leader nodded. "However, getting her away from her father and brothers won't be easy."

"Is there a way to lure her away them?" Hakothe asked and Taralin shook her head, no.

"But, my husband is going on another adventure. He is going to find the book you seek." She explained and the leader's eyes grew wide.

"The Book and Reader in the same place….how convenient." He said, a slight smirk in his voice.

"Talon will not give Kenna to you." Taralin warned. "So, I suggest you have arrested for not giving him the book or his reader, and then I will kill him."

"What about her brothers?" the Tribe leader asked.

"They won't be much trouble. All you have to do is separate the three of them and then Kenna will be vulnerable enough for us to capture." The woman said, a slight sneer in her voice. The two stood up and Hakothe called for a servant. The young man came in and the leader ordered him to take Taralin to her room. Once the two left, Hakothe cackled to himself.

"Once that man is dead and those boys are out of the way, that little girl will be all mine!"

**A.N. Chapters 4,5 & 6 will be uploaded by August 18. **

**The next three chapters represent a time jump of one year. **

**Comments and Reviews appreciated**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A DANGEROUS DISCOVERY**

Characters: Sonic (11), Manic (11), Sonia (11)

Setting: Forest

Sunlight peeked through the trees of the forest as the inhabitants went about their usual business. Suddenly, a blue flash dashed through the forest, leaving a trail of dust and dirt behind it. Rabbits, deer and other animals darted into the ground, bushes and trees to avoid the strange object as it passed by.

The flash continued on until it came to a screeching halt at the mouth of the cave. The light disappeared, revealing its true form; a ten-year-old blue hedgehog wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and red running shoes. The medallion he wore as a guitar.

He turned around and saw another young green hedgehog ride up beside him. It was his brother, Manic. The hoverboard Manic rode was red and yellow. It looked like a skateboard, but had wings on both sides. It lowered down to the ground and Manic stepped off. He wore an orange vest, brown pants, and red shoes. The gloves he wore were black on the opening and had spikes. Around his neck, he wore a medallion that looked like a drum.

The two walked toward the cave and Manic decided to go in, Sonic decided to stay outside and keep watch. The cave was very large and the walls were covered in moss. As he walked deeper into the cave, a chilling breeze blew around him and he wrapped his arms around the front of his body as he shivered. Without warning, a bat flew straight at his head. The quills on his head stood straight up as he yelled, "Oh man!" running as fast as he could through the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the cave, Sonic stood tapping his foot. "I'm waiting…" he said out loud. When Manic still did not return, he sighed in frustration, "How long does it take to find a book? It's not like this place is full of them." He touched his medallion and an electric guitar appeared. "I'll just play some music till slowpoke gets back." He then began strumming the guitar, unaware of the discovery his brother was about to make.

* * *

The green hedgehog ran into a room in the cave and leaned against the wall, panting trying to catch his breath. He looked up what he saw before him made him freeze.

In the middle was a round, medium sized stone, lying on top of it was a large leather book. Manic slowly approached it and noticed it had gold lettering on the front. He thought to himself, _I wonder what this book is._ Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he picked up the book and blew the dust off of it. He heard the sound of bats squeaking and his eyes grew wide as he ran towards the opening, yelling, "Not again!"

* * *

Sonic was still playing his guitar when Manic ran out of the cave. The guitar disappeared and he frowned at his brother, asking "Man, what took you so long?" Manic handed the book to Sonic who looked at then back at his brother. "We better show this to Sonia." Sonic said as Manic nodded. The two then raced off towards the valley where their sister was waiting for them.

* * *

In a small valley just outside the forest, a young fuchsia hedgehog sat in the grass, waiting for Sonic and Manic. She wore a red and purple dress with a gold belt. Her knee-high socks and shoes were the same color as the dress and a silver keyboard-shaped medallion hung around her neck. She stood up and pushed her purple gloves up and crossed her arms, an impatient look on her face.

"Where are those two?" Sonia growled to herself, tapping her foot. "If I am late for my manicure, they will regret it…" She heard a familiar noise and looked up to see Manic riding up to her on his board. He landed in front of her. "Hey sis." Sonia glared at him. "Where is Sonic?" she asked. Before Manic could answer, the blue hedgehog slammed into Sonia, knocking her to the ground.

Sonic stood up and helped his sister to her feet. "Sorry sib." He quickly apologized, seeing the angry look on her face. "SONIC, YOU TOLD ME YOU GUYS WOULD BE BACK QUICK. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ALMOST AN HOUR." Sonia yelled.

"Sorry Sonia." Sonic said, "Manic was taking forever to find the book, but he finally did." Manic nodded and handed the book to Sonia. She looked at it, then at her brothers and asked, "Do you know what it says?" When the boys shook their heads no, Manic said to Sonia, "Do you think Mom and Dad would?"

"They might." Sonia replied. She looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was setting. Looking back at her brothers, she added "It's getting late, let's go home and see what they say." Sonic and Manic nodded. He grabbed his sibling's hands and raced off back toward the palace in a blue flash.

* * *

**A.N. I do not own the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA. **

**Chapters 5&6 will be uploaded by August 18.**

**Comments and Review appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**A DANGEROUS SECRET REVEALED**

Characters: Sonic (11), Manic (11), Sonia (11), Rylyn, Aleena (26), Sora (26)

Setting: Palace

The moonlight shone brightly over a palace nestled in a valley. The three hedgehogs reached home and ran through the front door. A young woman cleaning one of the tables turned around and saw the young ones. Unlike Sonic, Manic and Sonia, she was a human. Her skin was fair and she had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a maid outfit and had a dust rag in her hands.

Rylyn smiled and walked up to three hedgehogs. "Hello young princes and princess." Sonia smiled, "Hello Miss. Rylyn is Mother home?" The maid nodded and walked off to find the queen. Moments later, a purple hedgehog walked up to them, smiling. She wore a white dress that come down to her feet and white shoes; a large gold tiara sat on her head. Her long, dark purple hair fell down the back of a gold cape that trailed behind her as she approached her children.

"Hello my children." she said to them as Sonia walked up to her. "Mother, Manic and Sonic found something, but they were not sure what it was." Their mother, Aleena, looked at the two boys and asked them what they had found. Sonic showed her the book and the queen motioned for them to follow her.

* * *

The four of them walked through the palace and entered into the living room. A large fireplace was on the right side of the wall. Above it on the mantle were candles and pictures of Sonic, Sonia, Manic and their family. A large window stood at the opposite side of the room across from the door. Across from the fireplace as a large couch. Standing in front of the fire was a tall green hedgehog.

He turned around and smiled at the three children standing in the doorway. "Hello children. Come in." Sonic and his siblings walked into the room to their father. He noticed that Sonic had something in his hand and asked him what it was. The young hedgehog handed the book to his father and when he took it, he closed his eyes and motioned for the three youngsters to sit down with him.

Sonic and Manic sat on the chairs next to Sora, Sonia and Aleena on the couch. Sora sat down in his chair and looked at the three hedgehogs. "Children, this book you have found is an old ancient magic book. It is called the Book of Blood. It was created many years ago and the man who wrote it ended up killing himself by burning his house down." The children looked at him awestruck as he continued. "This book…" he said as he held it up. "survived the fire and was taken to a cave where it remained until you two…" he pointed to Sonic and Manic, "found it."

The two brothers looked at each other and then Sonic asked, "What kind of magic is in this book Dad?"

Sora looked at him and sighed, "It is very destructive and if this book falls into the wrong hands, the whole world is in danger." The children continued to stare at him as he continued, "I want you three to take this book back to the cave you found it in tomorrow."

Sonia frowned and asked, "Why Father?" Sora looked at her.

"Because if you don't, the Tribe, who is the group that is after the book, will be able to get their hands on it. They do not have any knowledge of its' current location, unless it is opened. If they find this, even we will have reason to fear."

"But Dad, why would we have to be afraid?" Manic asked.

"Because son, your mother and sisters would be hunted down just because they are female." The three children gave their father a very confused look and Sora finished explaining. "Females are the only ones who can read this book. It is an ability that is passed down through certain blood-lines."

Aleena smiled and put an arm around Manic. "Do not worry about me, Sonia and Midna son. That ability is not in our family." The young hedgehog sighed with relief. "But, one of our knights has a daughter who does." All three children turned around to look at her.

"Who Mom?" Sonic asked. His mother chuckled and bent down in front of him.

"Don't worry about it son." Aleena smiled and ruffled his quills "Now, you three go get ready for bed and I will be up shortly to tell you goodnight ok?"

"Yes Mom." They said in unison and ran up to their room. As soon as they left, Aleena gave her mate a worried look.

"What is it my love?" Sora asked placing his hands over hers.

"I'm just worried about Talon's daughter…" she explained and the king smiled at her.

"Don't worry dear. Kenna has her father, brothers, and us to protect her. She'll be fine." He whispered, trying to reassure the worried queen. Aleena sighed and hugged him.

"I hope you're right." She whispered.

* * *

As Sonic and Manic started getting ready for bed, Sonia stared out the window of their bedroom. "Do you think Father was right about that book?" She asked as her brothers walked up to her.

"I don't know Sis." Manic replied. "But when I walked up to it in the cave, it gave me a creepy feeling." Sonia gave him a puzzled look and Sonic laughed.

"Manic, you are such a scardey-cat." He said and his brother glared at him.

"I'm telling you bro, something is strange about that book. When I touched it, I got the feeling that it was looking for someone." The young hedgehog explained and his siblings looked at him.

"Manic, that is the craziest thing I have ever heard." Sonia stated, frowning. "A book can't look for someone." She stated and Manic stood in her face, his eyes dangerous.

"Look Sonia, I know what I felt, and it was not normal." He growled and the two of them continued to stare each other down.

After a few minutes, Sonic spoke up, "Come on sibs, let's go to bed, we can decide what to do in the morning." Sonia and Manic broke their stares and nodded.

"Yeah. I need my beauty sleep." Sonia replied as she stretched and yawned, slipping under her covers and both of her brothers snorted.

"Whatever you say sis." Manic said and climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over his head. As Sonic jumped into his bed, he stared at the ceiling for a few minutes thinking to himself, _I hope Father was wrong about this…._ A few minutes later, his eyes drifted shut and he and his siblings feel fast asleep.

**Comments and Reviews appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE BOOK RETURNED TO ITS HIDING SPOT**

Characters: Sonic (11), Manic (11), Sonia (11), Sora (26)

Setting: Palace / Forest

Manic awoke the next morning to find Sonic, Sonia and the Book gone. He jumped out of bed, put on his vest and shoes and raced down the stairs. Sonia and Sonic were waiting for him by the door. "About time you woke up." Sonic said, his sister nodding.

"You guys ready?" Manic asked, the other two nodding. Sonic grabbed his brother and sister's hands.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." He said, dashing through the front door and into the forest.

* * *

As Sonic raced through the forest, Sonia asked, "How much further? I don't want my hair to get ruined." The blue hedgehog shook his head.

"Not much further Sis, and don't worry about your hair." He replied. The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes and suddenly, her brother came to a screeching halt.

"Ack!" she cried as she and Manic slammed into their brother and fell backwards. "Sonic! Warn us next time you are going to stop like that!" she yelled and he turned around and pulled them up.

"Sorry sibs." He said and handed the Book to his brother. "You found it bro, so you have to put it back." He explained as Manic reluctantly took it.

The green hedgehog looked at his siblings and said, "You guys are going in with me this time." Sonic shrugged and Sonia's eyes grew wide at the request.

"No way! Caves are dirty and full of bugs and bats!" she yelled and her brothers rolled their eyes. Sonic pushed his sister into the cave as Manic lead the way. As they walked through the tunnels, Sonia stepped or walked around every puddle they came across, as the ceiling was constantly dripping. "This place is so nasty!" she whined, her voice echoing off the walls. The two boys sighed and shook their heads.

Manic stopped and turned around to face his sister. "The room is not much further Sis." He replied and she glared at him. They continued walking and finally reached the room. The three of them walked in and Manic walked up to the stone that was in the center. As he took the Book out of his vest, he couldn't help but feel a little paranoid. Setting it on the stone, he walked up to his siblings.

"Can we please leave now?" Sonia asked continuing, "This place is starting to make my hair friz."

"As you wish, princess." Sonic said and grabbed her and Manic's hands, dashing out of the room and back through the tunnels.

As they emerged from the mouth of the cave, Manic looked up and saw a huge boulder sitting ontop. He touched his medallion and a drum set appeared. Removing the drumsticks from behind his ears, he played a beat and the rock fell in front of the entrance, blocking it. As he turned around, Sonia said with an impatient tone, "I'm ready to go home now."

The young prince walked up to his brother and said, "Care to do the honors bro?" The blue hedgehog smirked and took their hands.

"With pleasure." He said, adding "Now witness the ultimate power of Chaos Control!" They disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Back at the palace, Sora stood in the entry hall, waiting for the three young ones to return. Suddenly, a light appeared, revealing his three children. The kind approached them asking, "Did you kids return it?" They all nodded and he let out a sigh of relief.

Sonia said, "Well, now that our mission is done, I'm going to go fix my hair." She ran upstairs and into their room.

Manic looked at his father and said, "I used my drum set to block the entrance with a boulder. No one will ever be able to remove that Book from its' hiding spot ever again."

**Comments and reviews appreciated. They help me know what to work on. **

**Chapters 7, 8 & 9 will be uploaded in October**


End file.
